Forbidden Love
by Delilah07
Summary: Beth and Neil... what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**told you i had a new fic to write up!**

Beth laid her head on Neils chest. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Neil pulled the Duvet up around them both andwrapped his arms around Beth. He kissed he hair.

'What just happened?' beth wrapped her arms around his stomach beneath the quilt.

'i really have no idea.' he smiled and they both laughed.

on the beside table, neil's phone wrung. 'Jack' flashed on the screen.

'Yes, Guv...'

'Neil where are you? Heaton's gonna have your balls in a vice!!!'

' Um ... just got caught up in something.' beth started to giggle. 'hold on a minute guv...' he put the fone against his chest.

'Will you be quiet?' he smiled, trying to look serious, but it wasnt working. Beth zipped her mouth using a hand motion.

'Yeah sorry guv, yeah... ill be back as soon as.'

beth unzipped her mouth. 'Finished then?'

'not yet.'

a smile flash across her face.

About half an hour later, Beth and Neil emerged from his house. they both climbed into the car and set off toward the station.

At the station, befor beth climbed out. Neil caught hold of her hand.

'Can i see you later?'

yeah my shift finishes at 8 so you can call me then.' She falshed a smile at him and got out. She'd seen Smithy, as he was standing in a 'where have you been' pose.

Neil smiled and parked the car, and headed back to CID, smiling all the way.


	2. will she stay?

Chapter 2

8 o'clock came and went, and beth still had no cal from Neil. She had spents extra time getting changed, hoping that Neil would call. He never did.

'Beth, you fancy a drink? Me Sally and Mickey are going to the seven bells. We have to go tonight, because its kareoke tomorrow, and mickey has been asked to stay away.' Emma laughed.

Beth looked at the screen of her phone... nothing happened.

'You know what...Why not... I'm off tomorrow. Let's go get bladdered!'

'Good girl.'

She Beth and Sally walked to the front office, where they met Mickey.

'Right angels... you ready?'

'Yes Mickey!' they laughed and walked through the front door.

Up in C.I.D, Neil was lecturing Phil.

'... And thats why you don't sleep with the witnesses!' he scowled.

'Ok sorry Guv.' He said, and exited the office, walked over to the desk, and swung his feet up up on top if it.

'Oh, he dosent care does he!?!' he said to himself, walk to his chair. 'I really don't know why I bother!'

He sat down and clicked his mouse, subconsiously looked at the clock.

'8:15' he said... ' Hang on! 8:15! oh CRAP!'

he could hear distant laughs from the open window. He crossed the office to look out it. He seen Mickey Beth Emma and Sally crossing the car park. She looked so happy. Her arm was linked with mickey's and she was laughing away. He tried ringing her mobile.

'Hi! its Beth! I've got more important things to do right now than take your call, like catching criminals and getting drunk... so if you leave me a message i promise i will get back to you. luv ya Bye!!!'

'hi beth... its me , Neil. can you ring me as soon as you get this message. Thanks.'

He hung up as he watched her turn the cornor out of sight.


	3. the seven bellings

All of them were sitting around a Table in the Seven bells. Mickey had bought the first round of drinks… Which just happened to be vodka shots, and they were seeing who was going to fall first.Emma and Sally had given up… their throats couldn't take anymore burning… so it was Mickey and Beth left.

'Ok you two… last shots… first one to finish the salt wins.' Emma said as the two contenders faced each other.

'Ok… ready… get set almost…'

'Hurry up Sally!' Mickey winced

'GO!'

Both Beth and Mickey's head swung back, but Beth's head was first to return to the normal position. He licked her thumb… the salt disappered. Her face crunched up for about 3 seconds and then she opened her mouth.

'And Beth is the winner!' Emma shouted, making the pair at the next table turn around. Beth's arms swung into the air,

' you are getting good at this!' he winced as he finished off his salt.

'and its your fault! If you hadn'ta given me one in the first place I wouldn't be hooked!!!

' yeah.. but winner buys the pints!' he laughed

' oh what … ok here's the deal. I'll give you the money and you go buy them. I need to recover.'

Fair enough!'

Beth handed him a £20 pound note and he and Sally went up to the bar.

'Oh I wonder what time it is!'

She took the phone out of her coat pocket and turned it on. The time read 9:00

' oh its only nine! I thought it was later than that!'

Mickey and Sally came back carrying a tray with a pint and 3 V&T's and a bag of crisps for the winner.

'here u go luv… a prize!'

' they better be good… seeing as a bought them!' all four of them laughed.

Her phone began to ring, and Neil flashed on the screen.

'Oop… someone loves me!' she said as she picked up the phone, without looking at the screen. When she seen what it flashed, she flipped it up and flipped it back down again, without answering.

' but im guessin that you don't love them…' Emma said over her drink.

' their not worth it…' and she flung the phone to one side and started talking to her friends

' Beth… its me… please can you ring me back… im so sorry that I didn't ring you. I need to se you again. Thanks …. Bye..'


	4. Neil

'Neil? Why is DI Manson ringing you at this hour? Emma said as he picked up Beth's mobile.

'What?' exclaimed Beth, setting down her drink.

'DI Manson is ringing you… and by the looks of things has been for a while, theres 11 missed calls from him. Someone wants to get hold of you!' she exclaimed.

'I hope you don't mean literally! If he's been ringing all night… I guess it must be important.' She took the phone out of Emma's hand. She was right… he was ringing her _again._

'Hello' she said after a minute holding the phone. 'Em-hm ok' he said after a minute, although Neil hadn't actually said anything.

'Guys… I'm gonna have to take this somewhere quieter, I can't hear anything he's saying.'

The others didn't seem suspicious, as the karaoke had just started up.

'OK' said Mickey looking at her.

'Neil'

' Beth… I'm sorry I didn't ring. Long day and I lost track of time. Why didn't you pick up your phone?'

'It's been a long day, and I just lost track of time.' She repeated, running her finger along the bottom of her lips, ultimately to fix her straying lip-gloss. She reached into her coat pocket to bring out the tube.

'OK now your just being awkward!'

'Really… I hadn't noticed!' she exclaimed, running the lip-gloss brush along her lip.

' OK be like that, but come home, I'm leaving to go to your flat now. And I ain't leaving until I get to talk to you.'

'Well you'll be waiting a while then!' she said and flipped the phone down and threw it onto the counter. Tears started to well up into her eyes. A single tear tringled down her young face. She didn't wipe it away until the tear had entered her mouth, leaving only a shiny trail, clearly indicating where the tear had streaked it.

10 minutes later she emerged from the Bathroom, make-up clearly had been reapplied, and she was looking refreshed.

'You OK?'

' yeah, thanks. Listen guys… I'm gonna have one more drink and I gonna head off. It's getting late and it has been a long day.'

' Beth its only 10pm!' said Mickey, pointing to the clock above the door.

'I no but I'm tired, and I just want to go to bed.'

' Ok… so what do you want then.'

'Orange and Vodka. Thanks Mick'

Half and hour later she left the pub and scrambled into the taxi. She was surprised. She had had Eight shots, 3 V&T's and and a vodka orange, but she was hardly drunk…. She didn't even feel a little bit tipsy. Mickey on the other hand was falling over tables and had gone to kiss sally, but quickly changed his mind, but sally was so out of it that she probably wouldn't have noticed if Mickey had snogged her!

' Sycamore house please.' She called through to the driver, and handed him a fiver. He cab Departed from the side of the road, and vanished into the distance.

Outside the entrance hall, Neil was sitting in his car. He was not intending to go against his word.

The cab which Beth had left the bar in had pulled up. Neil hadn't seen this. Beth climpbed out of the cab, said the door and shoutde bye to the driver, He waved back and drove away. she stood for a minute, expecting Neil to be standing waiting for her, but he wasn't. So she made her way up to her new flat, And Neil still Didn't know that she was there.


End file.
